


A Captain Swan Hogwarts Adventure

by Captain_Swan_Book_Nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Swan_Book_Nerd/pseuds/Captain_Swan_Book_Nerd
Summary: When Killian first meets Emma Swan will feelings bloom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first post so no hating please

**Killian's POV**

"Come on, Liam!" "Slow down, Little Brother!" "It's Younger Brother!" Killian shouted over his shoulder in order to be heard over the voices of the new and returning Hogwarts students. Killian pulled to an abrupt stop. He didn't hear Liam stop behind him and follow his gaze to the blonde staring up at the Hogwart's Express. He was finally pulled out of his reverie by Liam's voice saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to her!" ~~~~

* * *

Killian paused before tentatively reaching his hand out and tapping the blonde's shoulder. She jumped at his touch and turned around. Killian was suddenly greeted with vibrant, green eyes. He momentarily lost his voice before he stuck out his hand a bit awkwardly and said, "Hi, I'm Killian Jones. Is this your first year too?" "Emma, and yes." she responded. Liam chose that moment to appear at Killian's side.

* * *

"Liam Jones at your service. This is my Little Brother, Killian." "It's Younger Brother" Emma let out a quiet chuckle only to be responded with a glare from Killian. Behind Emma, the Hogwart's Express blew its warning whistle. "Well you two, it seems that we must get on to the train. I'll see you later Killian, aye?" "Aye" He gave a quick hug to Liam before they boarded the train and parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was frightened. Actually, to be more exact, horrified. Her two foster parents were closing in on her. When Emma was born, she was abandoned on the side of a road. Ever since a young boy at the age of ten found her and brought her to the police, she had been bounced around foster houses. The foster parents never liked the children staying there. They always did it for the money. As long as they gave them a place to sleep (usually on a rock hard mattress in one room shared by all the other foster kids), food, and water; they were qualified to be a foster parent. Today, her "father" was in an especially horrible mood. Emma was only grabbing a cookie out of the pantry when he zeroed her out and started slapping her. He started yelling things like, "YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL!" or, "YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF STEALING THAT COOKIE!" This was the worst any foster parent had done to her. After the yelling came the physical things. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and started kicking her. He wasn't paying any mind to the fact that she was only nine years old and could be severely hurt. He dragged her to her room and locked the door. In the middle of the night, while everybody was sleeping, Emma grabbed her things and fled.

 

* * *

 

 

The day before Emma turned eleven, she got a letter. It informed her that she was a witch. Along with it was a list of supplies she would need for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

* * *

 

 

So, here she was, standing in the middle of platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station. The only problem was, her train ticket said to board on platform 9 3/4. Then somebody behind her said, "Run through the left wall." When Emma turned around to see who had said that, the person was already running through the wall. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing she saw on platform 9 3/4 was the train. It was a black circular train with red designs. The front of the train had the words, Hogwarts Express. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Killian Jones. Is this your first year too?" "Emma, and yes." She didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as she thought is was. That's when she got a good look at him. He had striking blue eyes and unruly black hair. An older boy appeared next to Killian and said, "Liam Jones at your service. This is my little brother, Killian Jones." Killian responded a bit grumpily, "It's Younger Brother." They both had heavy accents, Irish maybe? She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. She ignored the glare Killian sent her way. The two were obviously brothers. She couldn't see any parents, though. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the train's whistle behind her. "Well you two, it seems that we must get on to the train. I'll see you later Killian, aye?" "Aye". Killian gave his older brother a hug before they boarded the train and parted ways.


End file.
